modelhorsesfandomcom-20200214-history
Just About Horses
Just About Horses (often abbreviated as JAH) is a magazine published by Breyer as a resource for model horse hobbyists and collectors. The publication began in 1975 and has been printed in varying frequency since. Each issue includes features on horses honored as portrait models, tutorials, show recaps, collecting tips and tricks, features on specific Breyer molds and models, and/or promotions of models or hobby events, especially Breyerfest. As of 2012, JAH is published once yearly as a supplement for Breyer Collector Club members. History Coming soon. Special Runs 'Yearly Subscriber Specials' From 1984 through 2011, JAH offered yearly special runs to its subscribers of varying quantities. A list of the yearly special runs is as follows: *1984: Saddlebred Weanling (Saddlebred Weanling in chestnut, 1,000 made) *1986: Cantering Welsh Pony (Cantering Welsh Pony in dapple grey, 2,000 made) *1987: Trakehner (Trakehner in chestnut, 1,500 made) *1988:' Running Stallion' (Running Stallion in dark chestnut, 1,500 made) *1989:' Roan Quarter Horse Yearling' (Quarter Horse Yearling in blue roan, 1,500 made) *1990: Western Horse (Western Horse in chestnut tobiano, 1,525 made) *1991: Jumping Horse '''(Jumping Horse in black, 1,000 made) *1992: Pride and Vanity''' (Sherman Morgan in alabaster, 1,500 made) *1994: Steel Dust '''(Proud Arabian Mare in grey, 1,500 made) and '''Moonshadows (Five Gaiter in blue roan, 2,000 made) *1995: Buster and Brandi (Scratching Foal and Lyring Foal in bay blanket appaloosa, 2,000 made) and Willow and Shining Star (Rearing Stallion in bay blanket appaloosa with doll and lead, 5,000 made) *1996: Sierra '''(Fighting Stallion in red dun, 3,000 made) and '''Sassafras (Cantering Welsh Pony in palomino tobiano, 3,500 made) *1997: Phantom (Race Horse in dapple grey, 2,500 made) *1998: Special Edition Stablemates Gift Set (G2 Warmblood in black tobiano, G2 Paso Fino in buckskin, G2 Arabian in flaxen chestnut, G2 Andalusian in dark grey, G2 Thoroughbred in light grey, G2 Shetland Pony in silver bay, G2 Clydesdale in blue roan, G2 mule in red dun, G2 American Saddlebred in black, G2 Morgan in bay, G2 Appaloosa in black leopard appaloosa, and G2 Standardbred in liver chestnut, 5,000 made) *1999: Special Delivery (Cigar in chestnut tobiano, 3,500 made) *2000: Confetti '''(Zippo Pine Bar in bay tobiano, 3,000 made) and '''Fanfare (Missouri Fox Trotter in Gold Charm, Florentine, Copenhagen, or Wedgewood, 3,000 total made) *2001: Naughty and Nice '''(Henry in pearl or blue snowflake decorator, 3,000 total made) *2002: '''First Frost (Five Gaiter in glossy light grey, 3,000 made) *2003: Double Exposure '''(Big Ben and G2 Warmblood in grullo, 3,000 made) and '''Causin' a Commotion (Peruvian Paso Stallion in buckskin, 2,000 made) *2004: Stablemates Mini Fanfare (G1 Saddlebred in Gold Charm, Florentine, Copenahagen, and Wedgewood and G1 Draft Horse in blue, pink, silver or gold snowflake decorator, 1,500 made) *2005: 30th Anniversary Special Edition (American Saddlebred Stallion in Gold Charm, Florentine, Copenhagen or Wedgewood, 3,000 total made) *2006: Miniature Connoisseur Collection (G2 Thoroughbred in black decorator pinto, G2 Appaloosa in dun blanket appaloosa, G2 American Saddlebred in chestnut, G2 Warmblood in buckskin blanket appaloosa, and G2 Morgan in bay overo, 3,000 made) *2007: Mirror Image and''' Reflector (Lonesome Glory in color change paint overo, 3,000 total made) *2008: '''Party Girl (Strapless in buckskin, 1,200 made) *2009: Cream and Cocoa (Grazing Mare in glossy smoke and Grazing Foal in glossy charcoal, 1,200 made) *2010: Melange (Giselle in light bay tobiano, unknown number made) *2011: Pamplemousse (Othello in glossy palomino sabino, unknown number made) 'Connoisseur Series' : Main article: Connoisseur Series From 2001 through 2011, JAH offered the Connoisseur Series, a high-end line of model horses catered to serious collectors. Each model (except for the Joker's Wild run) was limited to 350 pieces and sold by lottery raffle. Category:Publications